Rebirth of a Petunia
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: She woke up one day back in her soon-to-be eleven-year-old body with a Hogwarts letter in her hand. Confused and distress, Petunia did one thing she had learned from growing up, she endure it.


**Rebirth of a Petunia**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o1**

**Summary: **She woke up one day back in her soon-to-be eleven-year-old body with a Hogwarts letter in her hand. Confused and distress, Petunia did one thing she had learned from growing up, she endure it.

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Cursing?

**Author's Note:** Hmm… I'm sick, I am delusional, and I'm typing something that I might regret adding on later…maybe. I hope you like the idea. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Petunia woke up, confused and disorientated. Her limbs felt heavy and slow.

Blinking, she looked at the bathroom mirror after she managed to move out of her bed and head to the bathroom that was linked into her bedroom.

Wait, since when did she have a bathroom in her room? Oh yeah, she was on vacation with Vernon and her sweet Dudley.

Staring right back at her was her ten-year-old self. Pale blue eyes, shoulder length wavy blonde hair, and the young sharp face of herself.

She blinked her eyes once, before pinching herself several times, allowing a red mark to appear, slowly bruising on her smooth un-tan skin.

She screamed as loud as she could, hearing the heavy footsteps drifting towards her room.

"What's wrong Petunia?" The familiar male voice asked her. Turning to look at a middle-aged man, with messy blond locks, she stared at him with watery eyes.

How long had it been she had spoken to her father? The man that toss her the side after they found out that their precious Lily was a witch.

How long had it been since she last hugged him?

Shaking her head, she grabbed her head, 'No.' she thought. 'This is all a dream.' Because she was normal, things like traveling back in time did not happen to her.

'But then why are you standing right in your old bathroom with your father hugging you?' That small voice said in her mind that small voice that made her almost believe she was actually in her ten-year-old self.

'But I'm normal.' She thought back, making her think logically. 'I'm just dreaming, I'm sleeping in that fancy hotel Vernon got us for a vacation.'

'Are you sure?' The small voice continued.

Peeking through the small space in her father's arms, she saw at the doorway, Lily was standing with her mother at the side. Looking at her with worry.

The same green eyes she last her own nephew look at her when he wished her goodbye and to stay safe, even after all the horrible things they did to them. He still cared for them as a family.

She felt a sharp pang in her chest, guilt building up before she started bawling her eyes into her father.

* * *

She was a bitter woman, jealous of her sister and her magic, annoyed that her nephew was just dumped in front of her doorstep, her husband was a large man with a bad temper, her own son was following his father's footsteps, and her small thin nephew who hunted her with her sister's eyes – easily forgave her for all her wrong deeds after the war he had been.

Wishing her a safe trip and the last goodbye, she had lost the last remaining thing that reminded her of her sister.

It was a bittersweet moment, but she moved on with her life.

She had wondered, what would have life been if she had accepted her sister's gift? What would it have been if she had magic? What would have life been is she continued the small contact with her parents and had not completely blown them off?

What would life have been if she had taken care off of her nephew and had not been so jealous and bitter towards him?

And even though time had passed, those questions always echoed in the back of her mind, trying to pull it off as nothing. Because what happen could never be changed.

Waking up and freaking out, bawling her eyes in the arms of her father's warm arms, she fell unconscious to waking up once more under her covers and full of red hair underneath her chin.

The mixture of emotion had her confused, what was she supposed to do here?

If she truly was back in time, could she change things?

Could things go for the better and maybe have her sister grow past the age of twenty-two? Have her nephew grown up with his own family?

Peering down, she looked at her sleeping sister, she truly was conflicted with so many emotions, thoughts running wild and her eyes burn for more water work.

Hesitantly, she put her arm around her sister and hugged her. Awkwardly, she kept her close and inhale a long breath before sighing heavily for any ten-year-old.

What to do? the main question running through her mind and the only she played with, unsure what route to take.

Hearing a tapping noise, she looked out her window and stared at a barn owl looking at her with his piercing yellow eyes.

Owl? At this time? Lily wasn't eleven yet, what was an owl doing out in the day?

The only owl's she knew that stayed awake in the daylight where the magical owls that delivered mail. But for who could the owl be for?

Slowly moving out of the bed without waking up Lily, she moved to the window and allowed for the owl to fly in her room.

The brown owl flew in, dropping a letter on her small wooden desk and flew out before she could do anything.

Watching the owl fly away and out of sight, she stood there, unsure what to expect from looking at her desk. Moving forward, she looked at the thick brown envelope.

The familiar cursive writing she had seen when Lily's and Harry's letter came was written with her name.

_Miss P. Evans_

_Second to the right room,_

C_okeworth, Lancashire_

The thick envelope felt heavy in her hands, staring at her name. It wasn't Lily's letter, it was hers, but this isn't what happen in the past.

This…this was different.

No, this was nothing but a dream that her mind created because she was too guilty about something.

Yes, that's all it was. Nothing but a simple dream.

But the letter in front of her felt heavy the seal was there. Turning it over, she stared at the schools seal, touching it softly with her fingers.

Her pale blue eyes dazed with uncertainty and betrayal.

What was going on?

Was this a dream or was it reality?

Was she truly in the past? But why did she have a letter to her sister's school?

Feeling a migraine, she placed the letter down and went back to her bed, hoping the warmth and sleep could wake her up to reality soon.


End file.
